Music For My Soul Part One
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Balthazar finds so much more than he was looking for while attending a David Garret Concert. Can he protect his two new companions from the dangers of his past? (rated M for language and sexual content) {Special thank you to my editor and partner in crime Anhyrenkai}
1. Chapter 1

Music for My Soul

Chapter One

I slid silently into my seat in the concert hall and turned to stare at the stage. There were many emotions and thoughts running through me at the moment one of which was hope. I realized that every person in the concert hall probably felt the same as I. Everyone felt this way at large events, a combination of euphoria and apprehension sliced through the air.

He hadn't made his appearance yet, and I knew I would have to suffer through the entire preamble before getting a glimpse of David Garrett, the violin virtuoso. I sighed restlessly and squirmed in my seat. My thoughts wandered until I heard a voice.

"Wish they would get on with it already?" an accented voice said questioningly to my left.

I smiled and nodded as I turned to face him. My breath caught and whatever intelligent thing I might have said got lost in the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. Not to mention his mussy blonde hair and broad shoulders that was not helping my situation in the slightest.

"I do love the way his hands move," he murmured, his French accent like a caress as he leaned in closer, "something about watching that man play..." he finally finished, musing there silently.

I swallowed hard and was about to respond when the lights in the concert hall dimmed.

Every emotion and thought was forgotten when the first taut strains of the violin washed throughout the hall. I felt myself transported, to where it was only him playing, and I was lost in the sound and emotion of it.

The concert lasted long into the evening. Filled with music of past ages combined with modern renditions.

Too soon it was over. I realized the feeling of sadness come back to fill my soul because I longed to get a closer look at the violinist. However, realizing that aside from kidnapping him it was probably not going to happen. He would have never taken an interest in a person such as I. I turned to leave my seat to slowly file out of the concert hall when the voice from earlier filled the air.

"Excuse me, darling?" The wonderful blue-eyed man from before said to me.

"Y-Yes?" Good, I had managed English, though sounding sheepish.

"I happen to have an extra backstage pass, I don't suppose...?"

At that moment I had forgotten how to use my tongue and thus, how to speak. Instead I showed overall complacence with the idea by clutching his arm and nodding vigorously, a crazed smile on my face.

His eyes widened slightly at the gesture but he chuckled. "Then let us be off."

We were gathered backstage, an overall small handful of people. I kept a tight grip on the purveyor of my good fortune, ensuring that I would be able to stand when the virtuoso did finally make his appearance. I suppose this also did ensure that any other women would shy away from him as well. I didn't even know his name but I was already planning on naming one of my children after him.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name?" I said, breathless and still mildly confused, but trying to maintain some sort of politeness.

"Balthazar." He said, giving my hand a squeeze while he winked and flashed a perfectly toothy smile. I smiled and introduced myself as well.

We both turned around quickly as the doors opened allowing the group to be ushered into a decent sized room. I suppose, it resembled closely that of a formal living room area. The furnishings were lavish throughout, with various posh looking couches and loveseats. Balthazar sat on the loveseat and I regaled my tired soul sitting beside him, my nerves and mind on fire.

And then he came in. I sat in awe and realized that I needed to breathe and not make embarrassing sounds like a pterodactyl or some other loud animal extinct or otherwise. This was my chance to gather myself, however fruitlessly, to convince David to love me, and live a life together.

~0~

David walked into the small room even though he was exhausted. He felt an overall pull towards the room; he loved and appreciated his fans. Knowing that any chance he got to make them feel special was time not wasted. His dark eyes scanned the room, the usual lot, until he saw the couple on the loveseat.

There a handsome blue-eyed man was sitting next to a petite blonde, with gray eyes and plush pink lips. Something about the two of them struck a chord in the violinist but it felt out of reach. He silently wondered if they were together, and secretly, he wondered if he could get them alone.

~0~

Balthazar saw David's gaze linger over himself and his lovely companion. He knew there was no mistaking the hungry look David had given the both of them. He slipped the musician his number as they shook hands, and an unspoken arrangement was obvious in his eyes.

Balthazar tried to stay both patient and close to his female companion as David made his rounds through the crowd. Walking slowly and indulging his fans with small talk, a handshake, a smile.

~0~

I saw that he handed a slip of what looked like paper to David. I then gave Balthazar a questioning look once his focus shifted back to me.

"Stay close to me love, and I can promise we will both have a night to remember." He winked and slid his arm around my waist.

I swallowed hard trying to steady my nerves and my seemingly addled mind. This was a dream, a hallucination by my overworked and overstimulated brain. I was not about to actually get private time with someone I had obsessed over for almost a year.

If it was true the proverbial cherry on top had his hands on my waist and his sweet accent was making unmentionable parts of me tingle...

~0~

David stared nervously at the small slip of paper and took a deep breath. Sweat had collected along his brow and he realized that he had sweaty palms. It had been far too long since he had really enjoyed anyone's company, between touring and studio recording there was simply no time. His nerves were steeled when he thought of the blue-eyed man's calloused hands, the young woman's soft pink lips, it all became too much for him. A few more deep breaths and he dialed the number in haste.

~0~

I fidgeted nervously on the black plush leather sofa, watching as Balthazar murmured soft French into his phone to David. Again I felt the need to almost pinch myself or pour ice cold water upon my entire body. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened to girls like me. In fact, nothing interesting happened to anyone like me.

We were doomed to spend our days pining away for men like the two I was about to spend some quality time with. I should be at home staring at my fan girl posters of David, not sitting on an expensive leather sofa in a beautiful condominium losing my mind over a seriously sexy Frenchman.

~0~

David stood staring at the door, hand poised to knock, anxiety and fear overwhelming him. He was beyond anxious at this point in time. This had caused every suave thing he could think of to say to disappear when the door opened. He was met with beautiful blue eyes and a pleasant smile.

Balthazar smiled, and stepped back gesturing for him to come in. "You look like you could use a drink?"

David smiled and nodded, catching his breath again as the petite blonde offered him a glass. Not caring what it was filled with he tossed it back and let the warmth calm the butterflies in his stomach. He noticed she seemed nervous as well, so he gave her a playful nudge. "You know, I don't bite... much." He murmured as he winked at her.

~0~

I felt a hot blush spread across my face, much to the amusement of my two companions. I could also feel the lust pool in my stomach.

I watched as Balthazar slid his arm around David's waist, his eyes never leaving mine. I wondered what they had felt like. A startled gasp escaped me as David pulled me roughly to him, his mouth devouring mine hungrily. His kisses were more heated and eager than I could ever imagine. They were soft and gentle, deliciously light but becoming heated.

I moaned as his tongue danced with mine, enjoying the sweet taste of him, the feel of him. We barely broke our kiss when Balthazar leaned in and brushed his lips to David's.

I whimpered as their kiss deepened, feeling like my knees might just give out at the sight of it.

Before my brain caught up with my body we were making our way through the house. Through our wanderings we had left a trail of clothes and heated kisses in our wake. My mind realized in the haze of euphoria that I had ended up in a bedroom. A bedroom with a lavish king-sized bed with black-satin sheets.

We all collapsed, breathlessly and quite naked onto the aforementioned bed.

~0~

David had taken to caressing my anxious and tense shoulders. He began to explore every aspect of my body, nipping at my ear and moving down my neck. He then mouthed over my pert breasts and began to move tantalizingly lower. Then his fingers moved, landing extremely close to my tingling wetness. I gasped openly when I felt his mouth caressing my slick folds. His tongue and finger working on my clitoris. I gasped again and reacted to the euphoria by fingering my hands through his hair pulling roughly. My hips now eager to meet his mouth.

"So eager for me." he said chuckling.

I had long ago forgotten about my other companion who was now eagerly touching himself to the sight of us.

I beckoned for him to come closer which in my current condition came out as a strangled moan. He then watched as I brought his length closer to my mouth. I then tongued him eagerly, licking along his considerable length. I swirled my tongue along the head and then began to suck. He smiled appreciatively as he closed his eyes. It did not take long until he moaned my name as he spilled his seed into my eager mouth.

The moan that Balthazar emitted had sent me careening over the edge. My orgasm rocked through my body filling me with bliss and making David extremely satisfied with his sexual prowess.

Balthazar then returned the affections to the violinist. David groaned as Balthazar's mouth made its way down his chest, eagerly licking around his belly bottom. Where it stopped seemingly entranced by the tattoo he had right above his think, throbbing cock.

I watched as Balthazar took him fully into his mouth, sucking eagerly. David arched his head back and moaned. Balthazar then pulled away causing him to whimper almost as if he were in considerable pain. Then the moan returned as Balthazar's mouth was replaced by my eager and skilled hands.

I moved on top of him. I lined myself up and moaned when I accepted his length. He began a relentless assault on my already tender breasts, his tongue and teeth making my senses blur. I moaned as I moved up and down on his length. He met me with eager thrusts as he rocked his hips upward.

My eyes met his through the lust induced haze that had infiltrated my eye sight. I noticed the wicked, playful gleam in his eye as he pulled my body flush with his.

"We cannot leave Balthazar out of the fun now can we," murmuring seductively into my ear.

From behind I felt a distinct squeeze on my ass. The squeeze gave way to fingers that caused me to make unintelligible noises as they moved in and out. He gently worked me open with his fingers before replacing it with his cock of considerable size. I moaned without abandon was he thrust deeper into me.

Both men were now working me completely raw, both or emotion and energy. They rocked their hips, causing seductive slapping noises when flesh joined flesh. Their assault and thrusts were getting harder and faster. I finally dug my nails deep into David's shoulders causing tiny blood rivulets of lust to spring from his flawless skin.

For the second time I became completely undone by these men. David moaned in my ear while Balthazar's hands clutched tighter at my hips, his thrusts becoming erratic, his breathe coming in fitful gasps.

My body shuddered, rendered completely useless, as I orgasmed, I screamed both of their names. Upon hearing this they both followed me over the blissful edge moaning my name in unison.

We lay there sweaty, blissful and entangled together. The only sounds were labored, yet happy breathing and the slight hum of the traffic below. After some time we disentangled ourselves from one another. David and I were pulled into Balthazar's strong arms. I, along with my companions, or lovers, fell into a blissful fully contented slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I whimpered and struggled slightly against the silk scarf that held my wrists to the headboard. I couldn't see anything, due to the matching silk scarf across my eyes.

I could feel David's breath hot against my neck, his lips kissing a trail down to my breasts.

I gasped as I felt fingertips sliding up the inside of my thigh, followed by the softest brush of Balthazar's lips.

Yes, I thought, this was everything I needed, everything I had ever wanted.

The shrieking alarm clock brought me back to the sudden painful reality. I was alone, still, in my bed. I sighed and rolled over, pressing my face into my pillow.

It's only been a week, I told myself, fighting back the lump in my throat, squeezing my eyes shut against the unshed tears…

~0~

Balthazar took another sip of his scotch and contemplated the glass in his hands. Closing his eyes he could still picture David, standing in his doorway, saying a choked farewell.

"Just for a month, I promise." David had murmured in his ear as they embraced. Balthazar watched as he stepped into the elevator, feeling like everything he had ever wanted was suddenly slipping away too quickly.

Coming back to the present he refilled his glass, forcing himself to not even picture her soft gray eyes and sweet pink lips. He'd be damned if he was going to let himself dwell on the image of her saying goodbye…

~0~

Finally tired of turning down another group of lovely French girls, David punched the elevator up button and waited. He knew he should be enjoying everything Paris had to offer, but hearing the constant chatter in French only made the empty ache in his soul deepen.

There was only one soft accented voice he craved, one set of deep blue eyes he wanted to be gazing into. The doors opened and he stumbled in, swiping at his eyes and blindly jabbing at what he hoped was his floor.

He made his way to his room, heading straight for the shower. He leaned against the tile and slid his hand down his torso, giving his now throbbing cock a rough squeeze.

He thought of Balthazar's mouth wrapped around him and groaned. He began stroking himself, imagining the feel of his gray-eyed beauty on top of him, remembering the feel of her breasts in his hands, of being buried so deep inside her, the memory of her being pinned between Balthazar and himself.

He came hard, gasping as his legs gave way and he slumped against the tile wall.

David sat there, feeling the water gradually lose its heat. He tried to get them both out of his thoughts, but failed miserably. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

~0~

David was interrupted from his daydream as the captain spoke over the intercom about the final approach into D.C. His nerves aflame, he tried counting, deep breathing, and meditation. Anything to get himself a little more calm.

The plane shook, and he groaned inwardly, feeling nauseous. Turbulence was not going to ease the butterflies in his stomach, and the storm outside the plane looked unforgiving and almost supernatural.

The plane lurched, and he gasped, watching as the stewardesses quickly began buckling themselves into their seats.

The last thing he saw was the lightning hitting the wing to his right, a bright flash, then darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I paced Balthazar's kitchen while he spoke angrily in French to whomever was on the other side. All I was getting from the conversation was David was in trouble, and it had something to do with Balthazar's less than stellar past.

Not that I could by any means judge, but I was not about to sit idle while David was in jeopardy. I secretly hoped and it came to fruition that Balthazar assumed it was to dangerous for me to come along with him to get David.

~0~

I waited exactly all of five minutes after Balthazar left before pulling out my _work_ cell. I admittedly felt bad about not telling Balthazar the truth about myself, but I couldn't let anything happen to him, and I had far more experience in this type of work.

"Talk to me Amanda." The voice was monotone as usual.

"Good to hear your voice to Rufus." I drawled, feeling mildly unappreciated.

He sighed. "You know girl, you only call me ten minutes after all hell has broken loose, so why don't we cut to the part where you ask and I tell…"

"I need a name, and a place. The plane that had a _mishap_ " I sneered the word "had one David Garrett on it, and word on the street is that our black eyed Betty had something to do with it…"

"Gimme five minutes."

Ten minutes later I was making my way into the alley behind Balthazar's condo. I knew it had been risky bringing the Aventador, but now I was relieved I had.

I quickly changed into my gear, and double checked my crossbow. It had been a bit of an ordeal getting it blessed, but completely worth every stolen penny.

I checked my reflection in the rear-view mirror. _Meow!_ Rita Ora eat your heart out, I thought. Although my suit was similar, it was a solid black, save for the silver angel wings on the back. I slipped the necklace over my head; the silver cross nestled between my ample cleavage.

A deep breath and a quick prayer, and I was off, heading balls out towards New Orleans.

~0~

Balthazar tightened his grip around the demon's throat sinisterly.

"I am not liking your answer, so you've got all of 10 seconds to rectify the situation before I send you back to whence you came."

The demon barely managed to choke out "New Orleans" before he crumbled into a dust pile at the angel's feet.

The angels blue eyes would have been terrifying to even the bravest of souls at that moment. He absentmindedly brushed the dust from his black blazer, and then with a rustle of wings was gone.

~0~

I blew past the city limit sign while going well over a hundred, thankful of the police scanner Ash had 'fixed up' for me.

I almost swerved off the road and into the ditch, when I was suddenly no longer alone in the car. Slowing down, a death grip on the steering wheel, I swallowed hard as Balthazar spoke.

"I believe you and I need to have a little chat… Seraphim."

I somehow made it to the side of the road, and put the car in park. I looked up into his face, only to notice his eyes were slowly roaming my outfit.

When his eyes finally reached mine, they were dark and unreadable. His hand slid across my upper thigh as he leaned in closer, his breath hot in my ear.

"And where exactly, my lovely little hunter, were you going in such a hurry?"

~0~

David whimpered and weakly struggled with the shackles on his wrists. His face ached, and he could still taste the blood from his split lip. He drew a ragged breath, trying to not think about how many of his ribs were broken. He heard the door swing open, and tried to press himself further into the corner, fear coiling in his belly.

David squeezed his eyes shut as his captor drew closer, and tried briefly to think of Balthazar and Amanda… would he ever see them again?

He forced himself to not cry out as his captor grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Well don't you just have the prettiest little mouth," his captor whispered, lewdly licking his lips. "All tied up with no one to save you, I think you are going to be my new favorite toy…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We drove along in silence, save for the faint strains of the radio. I wanted so much to talk to Balthazar, I had so many questions, and I was sure he had just as many for me.

"Cat got your tongue love?" he asked softly.

I worried my bottom lip. "I don't know if this is the place or time for the conversation we need to have. Balthazar, I…" I sighed, trying to gather my thoughts.

"You are worried about how this will affect us, and more importantly, David. He is just as precious to you as he is to me."

I swallowed hard. "And what am I to you?"

"Do you even have to ask? Putting aside your infamy as a hunter, and mine as a less than stellar member of the garrison, I believe the three of us are more than meant to be together. You are just as precious to me." I could hear the emotion in his voice and it resonated inside me.

I took a shaky breath, now wasn't the time to lose my cool, and hearing Balthazar's words only strengthened my resolve.

I pulled into the warehouse district, cutting my headlights as we pulled alongside some containers. I reached for my door handle as Balthazar grabbed my arm. I turned and again his eyes were dark and foreboding.

"Listen to me, your one and only job is getting David out safely. If you get him back to the car, you leave, do you hear me?" His grip on my arm tightened.

"I am not leave…"

He interrupted. "Neither of you are waiting for me, I will find my own way out. You get David and get to this address, haul ass and don't look back."

I pocketed the scrap of paper, grabbed the front of his blazer and crashed my lips into his. Our kiss was hot and rough, and I tried to not think of it as possibly being our last one.

But the briefest look in his eyes made my heart clench.

~0~

I kept my crossbow close as I moved into the warehouse. Balthazar had been specific on where I would find David, and my fingers were itching to take down as many black eyed Bettys as I could on my way to him.

My father had always told me that I had a sixth sense when it came to hunting, he claims it is due to our bloodline. When I was younger I had thought he was making it up, but over time I realized I had very little competition when it came to being top dog. I actually had exactly two hunters I could name who I would never want to piss off.

I rounded a corner and felt a Betty coming closer, completely oblivious to my presence. Thunk-thunk, and the Betty hit the ground, the holy bolts burning the demon from the inside out.

I moved quicker now, taking out two more as I saw the door that would lead me to where David was. I jogged quickly towards it, then immediately cursed myself as a Betty lunged at me.

We hit the ground and rolled until I was on top, I began swearing and punching the bitches face unrecognizable. As a final touch I grabbed a holy bolt, snarling "no time for Exorcizamus Te omnis immundus spiritus for you whore!" and slammed it into her throat for good measure.

I was off and through the door, and running down the corridor towards the door that held David. I only had to body check it twice before it came open. I felt nauseous when I saw my beloveds face, beaten and bloody.

"David!" I cried as I came towards him.

He looked up, eyes wide and fearful. "No…" he gasped.

"It's okay baby, it's me, its Amanda." I moved slower towards him.

"No," he gasped again, "Behind you…"

There was an explosion of pain in the back of my head, then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I heard someone calling my name, but it sounded distant and garbled. The pain in my head was real, a dull ache behind my left ear. I tried to open my eyes, a herculean effort but worth it when I saw I was looking up at David.

"Hey." He said weakly, and I wanted to cry now that I had a closer look at his face. He managed a small smile. "It hurts worse than it looks…"

"David, I am so sorry, I am going to get us out of here." I quickly surveyed the room, it was 5 by 5, with the one door in front of us, and the stone wall to our backs. The chains that held us were secured roughly ten feet above us, attached to the rafters.

"Amanda…" I turned and saw a concerned look on his face. "Where is he?"

Fuck. I had already pegged Balthazar as nigh angelic, but I had no idea how long I had been out, and he hadn't seemed entirely confident on making it out of here with us. But looking at David's face, I couldn't bring myself to be honest.

"David he is fine, he can handle himself. Let's just worry about us getting out of here. He is going to meet up with us, so don't worry about him." Please be there I thought. David has been through enough already…

I stood and looked back up at the tie point. If we hadn't been in such dire straits, I would have laughed at the expression on David's face when I grabbed the chains and planted my feet on the wall, walking up it.

~0~

Balthazar worked quickly on the sigils, it was going to drain quite a bit of energy, but it was the only way he knew he could get them all out safely at this point. He finished and quickly chanted in Enochian, feeling the surge of power and a brief disorientation before slipping into unconsciousness.

~0~

I pulled against the rusted bolt that held the chains to the rafter, feeling sweat trickling down my face. I grunted and gave a hard yank, but was only rewarded with it moving slightly.

"Fuck!" I snarled.

"Uhhh… Amanda?"

"Gimme a sec David, kind of busy here!" I yanked and pulled, muscles straining.

"Amanda?!"

"Seriously?!" I snapped, and glared down at him. And… I wasn't sure what it was, but sigils had appeared under him, and a small portal was opening.

"The fuck…" I gasped, as it swallowed the room, David and myself into it.

~0~

Under normal circumstances, waking up on top of Balthazar with David sprawled on top of me would have been fantastic. If my head wasn't still spinny, and my face squished into his back, and David's elbow wasn't digging into my ass. Yep, I thought, fighting back a hysterical giggle, this is romantic.

"Could you all get off?" Balthazar grumbled.

I was no longer able to hold back the giggle, and almost felt bad when I rolled over and returned the elbow into David. He grunted, pinched my thigh then rolled over out of my range. I could hear his muffled laughter, and then Balthazar chuckling.

Yeah, I thought, we are all going insane and I feel like the bus driver…

~0~

It was sometime later that we had all finally calmed down from our hysterics. We were sitting in a small room, on an oversized bed.

It looked like some old school French whores room, with a fainting couch in the far left corner, a curtain to the right that separated what passed for indoor plumbing and a claw foot bathtub behind it, a large vanity with ornate mirror between. The bed we were sitting on took up the other wall. The oddest part about the place was there was no windows or doors.

David was sitting between us, and I think Balthazar and I weren't sure who should go first. He made up his mind quickly enough when he got a good look at the damage done to David though.

"Don't freak out." Balthazar murmured as he gently cupped David's face.

I had never seen an Angel heal anyone before, but Dean had mentioned that they could, if the mood struck them.

David gave a soft sigh and suddenly every bruise and scrape was gone. And just as suddenly David leaned in, his lips gently brushing Balthazar's.

I pressed my face into his hair and slipped my arms around him and Balthazar. We three sat there for a moment clinging to each other, and I savored the feeling of David finally being safe, and I knew Balthazar was doing the same.

~0~

At some point a silent unanimous decision had been made that any explanations needed would and could wait until later.

It was soft and unhurried as we undressed each other, giving and receiving soft kisses and caresses. We kept David between us, stroking and touching, relishing in his whimpered cries of passion.

I never wanted to stop kissing his sweet lips, but he insistently made his way down to my breasts, his teeth grazing my nipple. My hands in his hair, and I saw as Balthazar made his way between David's thighs, his tongue slowly circling David's hardened cock.

David groaned and parted his legs further for Balthazar, who made his way up leaving a trail of kisses, his hands grabbing David's hips firmly. I watched, heat pooling in my belly and between my legs, as Balthazar slowly entered David.

He gave slow deep thrusts, David gripping the sheets and crying out with each one. I was so involved with watching that I didn't notice Balthazar's hand snaking around me, pulling me on top of David.

I whimpered eagerly as I guided David inside me, his hands grabbing my hips and nails digging in. We moved together as one, Balthazar thrusting harder and deeper inside David as I rocked my hips eagerly in time with him.

We came together, gasping and moaning, collapsing in a much better tangle than we had arrived in the room.

There was only the sounds of our breathing at first, which was interrupted by David's whispered voice.

"I love you both, more than I have ever loved anything, I love you…"


End file.
